wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Raid Tracker
Introduction Keeps account of attendance and loot for raids, parties, battlegroups, arenas and now solo for questing. Works with FuBar and CT Mod for easy access menus, and yes now has a minimap icon if no fubar installed. Provides export strings for DKP for several popular DKP posting formats. Supports loot filtering via loot options window /rt io, or on the fubar menu. Chat Commands Chat command options: /rt to open, or close if open /rt o options /rt io item options /rt help command help /rt hide hide or show icon Links : :Raid Tracker Forums Details Random useful snippets from forum questions. Sessions - Raid Log 1) You end raid if it didnt end itself but using the end button at the top. editing end time is really for changing the end time after the fact. In fact i shoudl add code to deal wiht someo0en tryign to edit end tiem if raid nto ended to make sure is okies. 2) All times in the DB are stored as timestamps and naturally 24 hour. The data being stored and displayed are two differnt things. The (server time) is just a lable letting you know should enter as server time. It should accept any valid date. The reason i put the (server time) lable on is so that you know at all what it will interpret the date you give as. Id you were in Australia it might be very confusing so I tell you which way you need to type for time. Ill edit the lable to make it not look like a setting and jsut a hint that it is. 3) Shows tag in instance names in UI for difficulty: Heroic, 10 man, 25 man.. etc Session Details - Loot, Players, History 1) You can hand edit and change the looted boss using the right click menus 2) You can always type in names as well, its not completly obvious but if you click on the first menu level for selecting a boss, then you can type in a name in an edit box. Almost all of the right click menus have this on the first level for manual entry. And thank you. I was goignto map the bosses to the event title as well so they show as four horsemen. 3) Right Click Menus: You can use the right click menus on items and raids to edit things, like cost or whatever, ther are quite a few very flexible options, and almsot all of them if you click the first level menu allow you to edit by hand rather than pickign form the menu lists, which is sometimes useful. If ther is someting you think is worthy of editing that isnt editable let em know. This makes the tool very forgiving, you are almsot never stuck with the automaricaly generated data. Options 1) A lot of the options are geared in the way they explain themselves on the options page toward veteran DKP players and they in most cases explain themselves in that context. They are not self explanitory in all cases for new players not having done thigns liek this for years with various tools. I've also tried to keep the options as simple as possible as im sure we all hate a tool or any app with 1000 options that just seem cryptic and havign to go read pages and pages of cryptic wiki written by person makign it wher they are steeped in it and hard to understand. I packed alot in a small space as far as option controls go in who much you can actually do with very few controls workign naturally together. I think tooltips would be nice to get soemoens head started in right direction. ---- There is the option to use mouseover instead of bosskill to recognize bosses. This wil basically set teh current boss for recognizing which boss to attribute loot to. There is also a feature that records wipes, which would also be an unsuccessful attempt in a raid setting, but this could happen for trash as well. 2) Guild: added ability to set guildie rank thresh-hold for log guildies in options. can choose off, all, or rank dynamically built when opening options, of the actual ranks in your guild. choosing a rank means will add players at that rank or higher but not below. 3) Log Types: Group Types: Raid, Party, Solo, Battlefield, Arena. Options: 0 off, 1 log, 2 auto create, 3 auto instance. Raid is 3 by default. 3 is the auto create a log session on change zone feature. This is the last real feature from any CT version I know of that was not in this one, sans a few the various export forks. So is feature completenow and all forks merged. There are a ton of forks that implement one minor export differnce, and that wil take time to consolidate all those if any worth still for anyone. This feature will fire if set per group type of which there are 5 atm. You can see what group type it thinks you are in, in the status bar text at the top. This one (3) will fire, in addtion to all of the rules for 2 (Auto Create), when you are in a session and the zone changes from one trigger zone to another, and when fires will create a new log session automaticaly. If you are in a session that has not hit a triggerable zone yet it will not create a new session, and if you are not in a session then it wil not fire either. If you woudl rather I make this so it creates a new session even if not in one for hiting a triggerable zone let me know. If thats the case i might roll them all up and jsut make that a part of auto create. Currently auto create (2) will create an instance if: triggerable event occurs, triggerable looting occurs, or creating a triggerable party. This is geting way too technical, some will enjoy. Things to remember: - 0 (off) will never log anything or create a session, while RT thinks you are that group type - 1 (log) will log events, loot, members, if passes other filter options, and only if session is already started - 2 (auto create) will log, and will create a session if boss kill, start group of that type, on recieve loot - 3 (auto instance) will log, create new session, and create new session if move to a diff triggerable zone Some how this all works out, and just looking at the options screen, for many will understnd the forst three to soem degree intuitively. And of course if AutoZone not turned on (the ability to automatically set the zone) then 3 wont work either, of course :). 4) Stacks and Grouping: Grouping for items determines wether items will stack. I reall should change the name to that. Max to group is the max rarity that will stack loot items instead of logging them induividualy. This is useful for lots of reasons, one fo which is to not clutter. You can specify that items should be stacked on individual basis rather than rarity, like a specific gem using item options. UI and Item Options 1) Item Options UI: now shows layers of items, defaults at the bottom, saved items in middle and new unsaved items at the top, layered alphabetically. a lot work went in as well to making much use-able. you can also now get to the Item Option by left clicking on an icon in the lists. This should make some peoples lives much easier doing excludes 2) Dialogs: added player name to dialogs for cost and count. 3) Item Icons and lists: links, special keys, pastes, dress up, loading non-cached, cursor icon, blending line highlights and pass through hits, etc.. all there now they are also the right size so not as distorted. Export 1) Added new export format "EqDKP Strict". This has less changes from forks and should be used if the first eq option doesn't work, should be good to try for loganfive et.al. 2) Does this work for gsDKP? I think it might, i have an accout with them to test but not really know enough to test all the ways or even know with a full server db how well it works. The next version has a stripped and strict eqdkp format that can be used it the modded to death one doesnt work that RT inherited. Localization 1) Supports full localization for all supported Blizz locales for functionality esMX is missing some WotLK support, but the rest should track raids correctly Automation 1) Triggers: Pre-WotLK instances that were misspelled historically in CT are fixed Cost - CostGet and CostAsk 1) The RT features that apply to what i'll now call "cost systems" (like HBDKP, ILDKP, AdvancedTooltip, Hob DKP, etc...) are CostGet and CostAsk, and these work when loot is looted. Bsically DKP is assigned when it is looted and if noting happens it gets a 0 cost by default. You have a lot of control for how this happens. You can edit the values after the drop. You can have RT pop-up a box with CostAsk, or retrieve values using CostGet, or any combination of these or nothing, with lots of choices for automatic filters. 2) Loot System Addons that automatically generate cost: No they dont record anywhere. They are there to show on tooltip. RT records them efectivly and lets you edit them on the loot it logs. Which of course works wiht the DKP sites for dkp admin. HellBender DKP: No its jsut another addon, and one i took over, it does its own thing, but RT has always worked with HoB/Hellbende for gettign automatically generated DKP values, thats what HoB/Hell/ItemLevelDKP all do, automatically generate DKP values, RT wirks with all of these. 3) Added HellbenderDKP and ItemLevelDKP for cost lookup, for CostGet. looks for ILDKP first and will cascade through them looking for a valid cost value. order: ildkp, hobdkp, hellbender, AdvancedItemTooltip. i know how to make hellbender work in wow at all as not updated for WotLK, i might post. something or just ask, hell bender is a more up to date Ace2 version of HoB-DKP. if you know of another system I can grab costs form let me know I'll add it. 4) Get and Ask DO work independently of each other, Get fires before Ask, and can have jsut one on or the other. I did just add the ability for 2.2.1 to use Hellbender and ItemLevelDKP, as well as anythign that emulates HoB_DKP (which hellbender can but its the same as it just recognizing hellbender nativly in that case) or emulates AdvancedItemTooltip. So consider that feature fully resurected in 2.2.1 in a big way. I may push all the item lookups to one place in the DB which would make for fast lookups of old cost, or can full scan and look for old value. That gets complicated because i dotn knwo differ3ence between one time value or soemoen who really jsut w3anted to pick up ItemLevel only. I was thinking of adding it. 5) CostGet retrieves cost before CostAsk from a cost system, such as HBDKP (HellBender DKP) or ILDKP (ItemLevelDKP). There are four systems atm it will look up cost from and does this sequentioally until it finds a valid cost. A cost system could in theory be any tool that could retrieve cost from, either an DKP mgmt tool, or just whatever so long as i have a way to hack it. IF you know of a tool that woudl be good to get cost from automarically let me know. HBDKP abd ILDKP both generate a cost from the stats on an item, and is wher the values come from for those. DKP Systems 1) To complete the DKP mgmt cycle you need a series of tools, of which this is one on the chain. This tool among other things captures the data form the raid, and of those set of things helps you capture DKP cost of items as they drop or after. Hellbender DKP (HBDKP) or ItemLevelDKP, which i know were confusing you, can optionally be a part of that chain, and they generate a cost for an item automatically to help you, both of which are supported by RT. example: HBDKP > RT > upload > gsdkp. once in gsdkp you can apply whatever functionality that gs supports, if it supports points somehow for early arrival, or by hour in the raid, or by being there for boss kill, all the data it needs is supplied by RT already to do that. If it supports points taken away (which ffs i hope it would) for loot received, or noob points, or missing a raid, or whatever, then it can subtract those. all of these web based systems should in one way or another then show you some kind of report of at least current dkp standing for each player. 2) It (doing dkp in general) IS a pain in the ass.. totally.. and with out question... I'm doing what i can, and with RT you have probably the most pervasive and complete set of in-game real-time and historical data available by any add-on related to tracking raid data. This helps you to see whats going on and what has. That's what the tool does in part. 3) Yes, there are many web server based DKP systems that import data form RT. I think im goign to make a doc that explains the basics. Little history, what RT is, what other tools do and categories. And.. going to work to make a lot of this 1000 things you need to know to manage raiding irrelevant by making this easier through smart code and your help, everyone's help. It should never have gotten this hard. Database 1) DB update: will import CT and Forks even if already have existing raids. If you have a fresh db starting this version, you can load CT any time after. will import and merge into existing RT DB. If you haven't imported old CT DB and already have a RT DB you want to keep, simply go set the VersionCopy flag to 0 in the RT DB and the next time it sees CT RT will import. lots of fix-ups added and added import all the way back to probably the first version of CT and there should be a few misc. forks covered too. Should be fast i did a profiled performance pass. Also DBs from CT should be about 10% smaller, and lots faster. rolled all the DB fix-ups into one internally and should be able to pass through. Any CT db or RT db and merge and fix up DB at any revision for any fork even RT safely. Inst table in log was removed for using in-line fields. 2) There is also the ability now if you have had RT for a bit and nto ever attempted CTRT import to add old DB after the fact. I also knwo what to tel someoen to import their old db if they did it up form soem old place they stored it away so everyone can have all the their history forever. Teh DB import and conversion part of RT has gotten very sophisticated. I think i can handle any CT all the way back to beginning. Debug and Support 1) Swatter: btw for anyone who has had lots of issues with plugins in the past, "swatter" is a very good error catcher. comes with autioneer if you have that also. it stores and puts them all in one window, much less annoying and can page back to see if one thing caused another. See also * Download Retail and Classic at Curse Forge: Raid Tracker * Download Classic at WoW Interface: Raid Tracker Classic